The Other Van der Woodsen Girl
by thebooknerdxoxo
Summary: Meet Serena's twin sister named Madison. She was everything Serena was not. She was a straight A student, she was sweet, innocent and charming. When Serena left Madison made stronger bonds with all of Serena's old friends. What will happen when Brooklyn boy Dan, falls for Madison instead? Will Serena go off the deep end again? And will she regain her Queen B status?


**Heyy so this is my new story about what would happen if Serena had a twin sister named Madison. Whilst Serena was away at school, Madison was making all sorts of bonds with those she left behind.**

Madison POV  
I had just stepped into the elevator up to the Waldorf's penthouse and was smoothing down my dress when I got the blast.

I was going for an old Hollywood kind of look for the party tonight. I had a string of pearls round my neck, the perfect contrast to the deep red sequinned dress I had on, with a plunging neckline and a line fit I was sure it would go perfectly with my low key smokey eye.

Logging on to my phone I saw the only blast that had ever made my jaw literally drop. "Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here... and I have the biggest news ever. One of my many sources, Melanie91, sends us this: Spotted at Grand Central, bags in hand: Serena van der Woodsen. Was it only a year ago our It-Girl mysteriously disappeared for quote 'boarding school'? And just as suddenly she's back. Don't believe me? See for yourselves: Lucky for us, Melanie91 sent proof. Thanks for the photo, Mel!"

It couldn't be her could it, I mean she'd let me know she was coming home right? But sure enough the picture showed my beloved sister, looking fresh faced and rocking the nautical look.

The elevator doors pinged open and I had no choice but to strut into the party, despite the ground shaking news I had just heard.

In Serena's absence a lot had changed. Blair and I had never been closer, we ruled the school together, I was the nicer one of course. I was a typical good girl, straight A's, never went partying, the complete opposite of my twin. Blair had come to dislike Serena over the time she was gone, Nate always had gone after her, but they learned to move past that with time. Nate and I were good friends, we got on pretty well, as did Chuck and I, although god knows how many times I've tried to get him some counselling for his partying problems.

The first person I bump into is Blair's mother. "Oh, hello Eleanor, the place looks wonderful." I say whilst pulling her into a light embrace.

"Well hello Madison, thank you very much, you're looking gorgeous as ever." She smiles at me.

"Oh, nowhere near as beautiful as you, you haven't happened to see Blair though, have you?" I ask, I should probably see if she's okay after the Serena news.

"I think she's with Nate right now."

"Oh, then I won't bother them." I smile and take off down the corridor in search of Chuck, I'll just follow the scent of drugs.

Serena POV  
I thank the driver and set off for Blair's penthouse. Apparently there's a party tonight and I should probably drop in and say Hi.

The elevator doors open and I try to scan the party when a familiar voice calls out, "Serena van der Woodsen? Is that you?" I smile at her as she walks away, probably to summon Blair, so I set off into the party.

That's when a familiar blonde, that looks a lot like myself, bumps onto me on her way down the hall. "Serena? Oh my gosh hi!" Madison smiles, pulling me into a tight hug, her black clutch digging into my back.

"I saw the blast but I didn't think it could really be true, but hey!" She grins. She's the same as I remember her, sweet and innocent. Our mother used to call us sugar and spice, you can probably guess which one is which.

"Hey, yeah, I was looking for mum." I say to her and she leads me through the party. After dodging quite a few stunned faces, we finally reach our destination.

"Mum . . . Mum! Hey." I smile as we embrace.

"Oh Serena darling, I see you've already found your sister, Madison you look gorgeous sweetheart." She smiles at the two of us.

"So where is he? What, they haven't let him out yet." I press on, hearing Madison sighing beside me.

"Let's not discuss this right now, ok? I thought you might want to see some of your friends." Mother smiles.

"Yeah, I think I saw Blair somewhere." Madison smiles, taking my arm and leading me back into the party. At that moment I spot Nate across the room and the bedroom door opens to reveal Blair, blocking Nate from sight.

"Hi, Serena, so good to see you." She smiles pulling me into another hug. I don't know if it's just me but I detect a tone of hostility underneath her sugary sweet voice, she certainly does look like a naughty vixen in her black lace dress.

"Good to see you." I smile back, a little more awkwardly than I'd hoped.

"Come, we're just about to have dinner." She smiles at Madison and I and I hate to break the bad news to her.

"Yeah, actually... there's somewhere I have to go." I say and I see both Blair and Madison's faces drop.

"You're leaving?" They both ask in unison, the same shocked and annoyed tone in both their voices.

"Yeah, I just... I don't feel well. I just wanted to come by and say hi. I'll see you at school tomorrow." I smile at them both.

"It's fine, M will keep me company, won't you?" She smiles at my sister.

"I would be honoured. Oh, and Serena we'll catch up tonight?" She asks me in that same sugary sweet voice.

"Of course." I say and with that, I depart, my smile faltering as I head towards the elevator.

Blair POV  
"Are you okay with her coming back?" Madison asks me as we take our seats at the table.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I smile through gritted teeth whilst unfolding my napkin.

"You don't have to play it all tough with me, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything." She smiles as my mother starts her toast.

"It's just that, tonight, when she came back, I saw the way Nate looked at her and it was as if I didn't matter anymore, I don't want her to take him again." I sigh, Madison is the only person I can really talk to like this, even with Serena I had to keep my guard up, she never really was that great of a friend.

"Sweetie, I promise you I will make sure Serena's in line, you can count on me." Madison smiles, and I know she really means it.

"I know." I smile as my mother finishes her toast and we get ready to eat.

**so that was the first chapter let me know what you think Xx**


End file.
